


Don't Forget

by im_a_mistake



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Dan, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Kids, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Punk Phil Lester, YouTube, danisnotonfire - Freeform, gay phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_mistake/pseuds/im_a_mistake
Summary: Dan moves to this small town from somewhere.





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my try at a Punk!Phil and Pastel!Dan fic.

Mondays have always been horrible, long, boring, depressing, life crushing..should I go on? I've always been a bit on the weird but popular side, especially on the internet. This morning was different though, this morning was special because for some reason I was in a VERY good mood. I was scrolling through Tumblr when 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' my alarm screamed in my ear like a military soldier, I wasn't even asleep! I'm so stupid! I can't believe I forgot to turn off my alarm right when I woke up at 4:30 AM. As I looked over I realized it was 6:30. ' 'I guess I have to get up' I thought as I groaned and rolled out of bed. I put on a black hoodie with cat ears on the hood and some black jeans. I walked into the bathroom and did my daily morning routine and walked into the kitchen to greet my mum. “Hey Danny” she said as she kissed my ear, a son and mother tradition we do I don’t remember how it started but we’ve had this tradition since I was 3. My mum handed me a to-go coffee cup with a pumpkin spice latte inside “Aww mum, This is my favorite!” I exclaimed as I took a sip “well, I did give birth to you, silly. I know what you love.” she smiled softly and gave me hug. I grabbed my bag and began walking out the door “Danny! Your lanyard!” I spun around to grab the lanyard but my mum beat me to it and tossed it to me as we both laughed.  
 I ran out of the house and ran all the way to the bus stop. Today is my first day at this new high school and I’m not mentally prepared at all. I stood by a red stop sign and looked around to see if anyone else was riding the bus, I could at least make one friend today. I waited about 30 long minutes until a black haired boy walked over. He had his head down so I couldn’t see his features until he looked over at me “Oh..hello.” the stranger said. He looked to be about my age, maybe even older but wow..he was stunning. I was quiet and staring at him, my jaw probably touching the ground. “Um. I’m Phil. Your name?’’ “D-Dan..” I stuttered and looked at the ground bright red. “Nice to meet you.” he smiled gently and shook my hand, his hands were warm and soft in mine and I couldn’t help but smile. “So what grade are you in?” “Oh um..11th” “Same.” “Oh cool..” he stared down the road and I took my time to admire his features, He was tall, Black hair as dark as night with fringe that went opposite of mine, Bright blue eyes and a jawline that could kill. He truly was beautiful. Phil looked over and laughed “Take a picture..It lasts longer” I blushed bright red and looked at the ground. “Here, let me see your phone” “o-okay..” I handed him my phone and watched as he took a picture and typed in his number..when he handed me my phone back I looked at the picture and almost died. He looked picture perfect..literally. I heard wheels scream to a stop and I looked up "Text me sometime,Beautiful.".  
I watched him get in the bus and I was so shocked I almost missed the doors closing. "Stop!" I said as I grabbed he door, climbed in ,and mumbled a apology. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys like this?! This is my first time actually writing something like this. Thanksss


End file.
